


Dead to the world, alive for the journey

by Katzhen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Change of entity, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzhen/pseuds/Katzhen
Summary: Иногда человеческие чувства оказываются сильнее самого мироздания.





	Dead to the world, alive for the journey

_И я дарую тебе свободу,_

_Но ты ко мне возвращаешься вспять,_

_Как в окна ветер, как путник к дому,_

_Как то, что мне не дано поменять._

_И в этом самое главное чудо –_

_Иметь, что никто не в силах отнять._

_Пусть мир не вечен, но я не забуду,_

_А значит и не смогу потерять._

**(Ясвена, «Не забуду»)**

Последнее, что помнит Риса, это тонкая полоска света, пропущенная начавшей медленно подниматься дверью, и пронизывающая боль вскипающего изнутри тела. Свет, как казалось только едва скользнувший в открытую ему щель, в доли секунды охватывает всё вокруг, и она чувствует, будто на какой-то неуловимый миг, длившийся целую вечность, сливается с самим мирозданием. Нет, не с жалкой его пародией, зовущей себя именем античной прорицательницы, а становится действительно частичкой всего, растворяясь в самом бытие, прикасаясь к нити абсолютного времени чем-то, что сложно было бы описать. У неё уже нет тела, она во всём и всё в ней. Это похоже на чувство высшей эйфории и высшего прозрения одновременно.

Само время будто искажается, и Риса не может сказать, длилось ли это тысячные доли секунды или столетия. Оглядываясь вокруг она видит лишь забивающий глаза свет, не имеющий никакого источника, но в то же время исходящий сразу отовсюду. Она снова в своём теле, изрезанном разбитым стеклом и залитом кровью, в одном белье – именно так, как помнит себя в последний момент там, до той невозможной белой вспышки и неописуемой боли. Рядом валяется, если в этом месте вообще уместно использовать подобный глагол, ибо здесь ничего не лежит, не висит, не стоит, но может только «находиться», сломанный доминатор. Сама девушка скорее лежит, хоть и это тоже весьма условно. Бывший инспектор Аоянаги опирается рукой туда, где относительно её зависшего в этом «абсолюте» расположения должно находиться такое условное понятие как «низ». Опереться выходит, выходит даже приподняться. Субстанция, на которой она лежит, будто твердеет от прикосновений, но пропадает, стоит Рисе только подумать о том, чтобы просунуть руку сквозь неё. Рука проваливается насквозь, и девушка теряет равновесие, вновь растягиваясь в некоем уютном «нигде». Она пробует вновь, и, как только приподнимается на руках снова, на плечи падает мужской пиджак, с, увы, так и не забытым ею запахом.

\- Простите, Аоянаги-сан, - этот голос, что она клялась себе забыть, потому что если падёт сама и загонит себя чувством вины, то предаст его же, и его смерть станет совсем напрасной. Потому что тогда вышло бы, что она могла бы предать Сивиллу уже в тот момент, когда поймала его в переулке. – Я не ждал Вас так скоро. Признаться… - он тяжело вздыхает и опускается рядом, приобнимая её за плечи, накрытые его же пиджаком, - я надеялся, что Вы отбегаете по Земле ещё лет шестьдесят минимум.

\- Кодзуки…-кун? – в собственном голосе Риса слышит растерянность, которой никогда не позволяла и не позволила бы себе раньше, и от этого теряется так, как не терялась никогда в жизни.

\- Прости меня, - крепкие мужские руки прижимают её к себе, притом абсолютно платонически, так, что ни одному самому приземлённому и опошленному человеку мира не пришло бы в голову назвать эти объятья домогательством. – Прости меня! Я… Я дурак, я так надеялся, что отпустив меня, тебе станет легче. Но ты лишь осталась такой беззащитной, такой хрупкой.

Кодзуки говорит ещё, говорит и говорит без конца, пока Риса вдруг не понимает, что голос его дрожит и гнётся, а он откровенно плачет, прижимая её к себе, как главное сокровище самой вселенной. Ей ни противно, ни стыдно, вот так, упираясь затылком в грудь человека, что она сама убила, друга, что она предала, Риса чувствует себя уютно, как никогда.

\- Прости, - снова роняет Кодзуки, как оказалось, после некоторого молчания, длительность которого никто не смог бы определить. Голос его дрожит теперь гораздо меньше, хоть в нем всё ещё чувствуются следы прошедших слёз. – Здесь ничего нельзя спрятать, а я так и не смог пока отучиться от земных привычек.

\- Это…

\- Чистилище, - договаривает за неё давний напарник, - точнее, так назвали бы это место, глядя на него Земли. Сюда попадают души умерших, что не могут ни уйти в вечный круг, ни стать частью времени, ни переродиться вновь. Я… должен кое в чём признаться, - неловко улыбается молодой человек, разворачивая её к себе и заглядывая прямо в глаза, - ты здесь, потому что я не смог тебя отпустить. Ты вправе возненавидеть меня за это. Я отнял у тебя то, что, возможно, кто-то назвал бы абсолютным счастьем, абсолютным знанием или абсолютной жизнью. Ты едва не слилась с нитью времени…

\- Хватит, - обрывает его Риса, прикладывая палец к его губам, и в её словах гораздо больше мягкости, чем ей самой хотелось бы показать. – Что со мной? Я умерла. Но почему тело всё ещё...

\- Я знал, что ты на самом деле такая жесткая и сильная. Я знал, что ты почти не изменишься даже здесь, - она никогда не слышала, чтобы он говорил _так, таким_ голосом. Будто Кодзуки целую вечность хранил в себе что-то, а теперь это что-то вырывается наружу с такой силой, что он сам отчаялся пытаться запрятать его обратно. В нём не осталось теперь ни капли субординации и того, что когда-то могло называться вежливостью или должной дистанцией, и таким он кажется ей измученным мальчонкой. – Это не тело – только твоё представление о нём. Ты можешь стать такой, какой только сможешь себя почувствовать. Осторожно! Плавно представь себя такой, какой тебе комфортнее всего было бы быть. Любого возраста. Это не обязательно должен быть тот облик, что у тебя уже когда-либо был…

Риса прикрывает глаза, представляя себя в свои семнадцать, маленькой и лёгкой, и чувствуя, как перестраивается её существо. Тяжёлой копной падают на спину безжалостно отстриженные когда-то длинные волосы. Кодзуки слегка усмехается. Легкое платье щекочет колени. И не открывая глаз, Риса уже знает, что оно бежевое. Это было её любимое юношеское платье, и она всегда перекрашивала его голограммой в бежевый из настоящего голубого.

\- Риса, - его ласковый голос заставляет её вернуться и открыть глаза. Она не против, чтобы он звал её по имени. Кто ещё, в конце концов, если не он, и где, если не здесь. Когда все когда-то архиважные общественные устои остались в воспоминаниях их скоротечной жизни.

Рёго помогает ей встать, подавая руку, а Риса чувствует себя легко, как никогда. Как ни странно имя бывшего подчинённо всплывает в голове мгновенно и с некоей теплотой, будто и не пыталась она на протяжении двух лет вычистить само существование когда-то этого человека из своей памяти. Он выглядит моложе, чем в день своей смерти, и напоминает скорее себя в тот год, когда она только пришла в Бюро. На нём легкая рубашка, закатанная до локтей, и джинсы, в коих девушка его никогда не видела. Видимо, именно таким он был на самом деле, вечным юношей со смеющейся душой, которую пинало жизнью, как футбольный мяч.

Ступая по некоему «нигде», как по воде, и оставляя на нём легкие расходящиеся круги от шагов, Риса чувствует, будто её охватывает некоей эйфорией, будто ей на самом деле снова семнадцать и впереди весенние каникулы и целая жизнь. Но внутри что-то вдруг обрывается. Абсолютная истина мироздания, которой она успела коснуться, врывается обратно, давая ответы на самые беспорядочные вопросы, неосознанно возникающие в её голове. А потом приходит осознание, точно таким же ответом, которого она лишь едва успела неосознанно спросить. Место, где они находятся, человеческим языком, действительно следовало бы назвать чистилищем, и сюда попадают души, что не могут найти вечный покой, вечное предназначение или переродиться вновь. Не могут, потому что оказываются слишком привязаны к прожитой жизни, а точнее к чему-то отдельному, особенно важному из этой самой жизни. Спустив курок два года назад, она отпустила его душу в этот самый круговорот. Ещё тогда Кодзуки Рёго должен был обрести абсолютную свободу, но застрял в этом странном месте, потому… Что отчаянно хотел вновь вернуться к ней?! Был настолько эмоционально привязан, что стал скитающимся между мирами фантомом! Низший уровень чистилища бесконечен, в нём невозможно найти скитающуюся душу случайно, если только…

\- Ты! – Риса резко поворачивается к когда-то преданному ею напарнику. - Ты отдал свою вечность за встречу со мной!

\- Да, - просто отвечает юноша, виновато лохматит ёршик волос и отводит взгляд.

Риса в мгновение оказывается рядом. Ей для этого не приходится делать ни шага, хоть их и разделяют будто бы несколько метров, стоит только подумать. Она резко собирает в гармошку закатанный рукав его рубашки, оголяя локтевой сгиб, на котором уже начинает раскрываться маленькая чёрная дыра.

Всё становится на свои места, и Риса просто знает, что он умирал тогда со слишком сильным и отчаянным желанием, не давшим его душе уйти. Душа, слишком сильно сцепившаяся с миром живых, в момент отхода не может оторваться от него и становится фантомом, изнутри пожирающим себя. Фантом существует до тех пор, пока не исполнит своё самое заветное желание, сцепившее его с уже оборвавшейся жизнью, и становится пожирающей самое себя чёрной дырой, когда желание оказывается исполненным, а сцепление разорванным.

Сама Риса не фантом, она – волокно нити времени, но фантом «пожелал» её задолго до её смерти, и даже само время не смогло не отдать её. Откуда она знает это? Неважно. Просто знает. Она теперь свободное волокно – чистый фантом, знающий всё, что хранит сама временная ось вечности, но свободный от гнетущего червя платы, ибо она не просила, а сама являлась желанием фантома.

Но чего не знала даже временная ось – как остановить чёрную дыру фантома. Даже доступ к абсолютному знанию сейчас не давал Рисе ничего, ибо фантом – душа наполнившаяся отчаянием, уже надорванная сцеплением между жизнью и вечностью. Душа изначально обрёкшая себя на мучительную и абсолютную гибель.

\- Идиот!

\- Я должен был ещё раз посмотреть тебе в глаза. Я взвалил на тебя невозможную ношу. Я… проклинал себя, за то, что сам заставил тебя стрелять и нести это бремя…

\- Хватит! Сколько можно винить себя? Лишил меня вечности? Взвалил бремя? – его чёрная дыра – вина, именно она сожрёт и поглотит его, разрывая и выворачивая на изнанку тысячи раз, - И это стоило твоей вечности?!

Риса доходит до пиковой точки в одно мгновение. Теперь, когда ты лишь некая сущность, сдерживать свои чувства действительно невозможно. Но именно так, в мгновение гнева, она понимает, что, как волокно нити времени, может на самом деле безгранично много. Если она снова сольётся с нитью, то сможет завязать его судьбу узлом и вплести в поток, тогда, если снова сменит сущность, она соскоблит его чёрную дыру с самого временного потока мироздания, и если само мироздание не накажет её, то ей удастся спасти душу одной до боли родной уже бестолочи. Смешно, самой отнять жизнь и теперь самой же отчаянно пытаться спасти душу…

Она исчезает, распадаясь на миллиарды частиц, заставляя Рёго судорожно хватать руками пространство там, где она только что стояла, и вновь становится частью бесконечного и безграничного потока времени. Она видит тысячи людских жизней, переплетающихся жизненных нитей, оборванных, завязанных в невозможные узлы, спутанных и натянутых, но окунается в ретроспективу, пытаясь выискать среди этого потока одну конкретную нить, жизненную нить его души. Риса рискует и постепенно теряет себя. Её сознание расщепляется, в нём проносятся миллиардами миллиардов человеческие чувства, воспоминания, истории человеческих душ, и она теряется. Где-то на самом краю сознания ещё держится на волоске мысль о том, кто она и чего ищет в этом бешеном потоке, разрывающем самое её существо, стирающем его и превращающем в частицу всеобщего, вечного, абсолютного. Где-то там же, в этом отголоске сознания, ей страшно. Страшно, что не справится, что потеряется, вот-вот растворится в этом потоке, так и оставив одного идиота на съедение его собственной чёрной дыре, что поглотит душу, предварительно вывернув наизнанку, разодрав в клочья и не оставив ничего. В какой-то момент она вовсе забывает собственную идентичность, как это и должно было случиться с самого начала. Но каким-то немыслимым образом ей удаётся. Риса хватается за собственную жизнь, нить которая хоть и начинает таять, ещё тянется за ней хвостом, и спускается по ней, пытаясь выцепить из хитросплетений человеческих душ и историй его нить. Создавая петлю, она находит искомое достаточно быстро, но разогнавшись, слишком погружается. В её сознание вливаются его идеи, мысли, чувства, желания, страхи. Врываются кубарем, будто на неё кто-то выплеснул ведро краски, предварительно намешав в нём все цвета, какие только имел. Риса не может понять весь этот ком, она чувствует себя окаченной этим самым ведром смешанных красок, и решает нырнуть ещё глубже, следуя по его жизни не столь быстро и более постепенно. И погружается, прекрасно понимая, что это ещё опаснее, что чем больше чужих чувств и эмоций она испробует, тем сильнее её будет вплетать в саму нить, стирая собственную память и личность.

Вот, темноволосый мальчишка копает в клумбе дождевых червей, вымазавшись по уши в грязи и утирая грязной ручонкой сопливый нос. Он заинтересован, увлечён и полностью погружён в это занятие. Он чувствует себя настоящим исследователем. Ему… кажется, пять. Красивая молодая женщина, высовываясь из окна многоэтажки, громко кричит: «Рёго, обедать! Рёго!», а малец оглядываясь на неё отвечает совсем ещё писклявым, детским голосом: «Ну, мам! Ну, ещё немножко!».

Вот, он впервые примеряет школьную форму. Та же молодая женщина одёргивает на нём школьный пиджак, а усатый мужчина с такими же огромными тёмно-синими глазами, как и у самого мальчишки, с гордостью хмыкает в то время, как парень уже нагло закатывает до локтей рукава идеально отпаренного матерью пиджачка и рубашки. Школьная форма ему определённо нравится, в ней он чувствует себя совсем взрослым, только вот рукава какие-то неудобные, и маленький Рёго мысленно сетует: «Какой гений придумал их такими длинными, до самых запястий, они же ужасно мешают!».

А вот, он уже почти юноша. Школьный пиджак заброшен под ближайший куст, как и ученический портфель. Нос разбит, но юный мечтатель жалеет только о том, что заляпал брызнувшей кровью привычно подкатанный рукав рубашки, а значит, от мамы не спрятать. Мама рассердится, что он снова подрался. Вообще драться он совсем не любит, но и не считает это чем-то неправильным или выбивающимся из ряда вон. Просто есть случаи, когда надо, и Рёго никогда не сомневается. В этот раз тоже было просто надо, потому что природу рисуют не только девчонки, а сакура в солнечных лучах – это красиво. И тому, кто скажет, что он увлекается девчачьей чушью, Кодзуки готов навалять и снова.

Вот, по уши вымазанный в простом карандаше, в привычно подкатанной до локтей рубашке юный художник стоит у мольберта, щурит слегка подбитый глаз и просит маму не поворачиваться к нему, а продолжать всё также читать свою книгу: «Мам! Как ты не понимаешь? Ракурс же меняется!». Он уже совсем большой, и до боли напоминает Рисе того привычного балбеса, что она знала на протяжении восьми лет жизни, но в то же время, ещё такой юный и забавный, что в нём таком пока трудно узнать того привычного Кодзуки, на которого она всегда могла положиться.

Натыкаясь на собственное появление в его жизни, Риса ускоряется, поток, отзываясь, затягивает её, и не слиться с ним окончательно становится всё сложнее и сложнее. Она едва успевает затянуться узлом, когда нить его земной жизни обрывается, превращаясь в нить жизни его души, но что делать дальше – Риса не знает. Она чувствует его боль, отчаяние, вину, горечь. Она видит, как он сам создаёт свою чёрную дыру, даже не подозревая об этом, и, наконец, решается действовать, скорее интуитивно, чем осознанно. Риса превращает себя в абсолютную часть потока, и ложится в его душу заплатой, на мгновение глуша в нём это чувство отчаяния, сжигая узел, что после превратится в чёрную дыру, и завязывая его нить самой собой. И после, окончательно растворяясь в мироздании, она отпускает себя, даруя ему свободу.

\- Риса! – снова его голос, холодное «ничто» чистилища и усталость человеческого «я».

\- Ты… - девушка обрывает сама себя. Этот вопрос задавать глупо – она знает ответ лучше него. Он всё также фантом, но теперь светлый, его не поглотит собственная черная дыра, но вместо того, чтобы отдаться своей судьбе и стать должной частью мироздания, он снова вернулся к ней, вытащив из оного и её саму. – Идиот, - устало договаривает Риса.

Теперь им остаётся лишь вечность скитаться меж мирами. Они – только два светлых фантома, сбой самого мироздания, как такового. Но в итоге, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь в «ничто», как в тёплую морскую воду, Риса думает, что на самом деле, это самое главное чудо – встретить идиота, которого даже само мироздание не в силах отнять, того, кто готов возвращаться к ней сквозь миры, даже тогда, когда она нарушила все законы бытия, лишь бы дать ему, как казалось, бесценную свободу от самой себя.


End file.
